Mafia
by flabberu
Summary: Solangelo, Mafia! AU ―Nico vivía para dejar en alto el apellido di Angelo. Will vivía para protegerlo.


_NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGH_

 _ESTO FUE TAN RARO DE ESCRIBIR, HOLY FUCK._

 _PERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE NO ESPERABAN ESTO, QUE NO LES CREO NI LA P._

 _Ámenme._

 _Quiéranme._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Srsly, si esto fuera mío, no estaría haciendo fanfiction. Y tendría una montaña de libros de Magnus Chase para mí sola, pero a Venezuela no llega nada._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _(this one is quite long, uy)._ _Mafia!AU (me acuerdo del kouhai xDDD), Mafioso!Nico, Guardaespaldas!Will. Slash. Solangelo. Asexual!Reyna (prácticamente una patata). Veryooc!Jason (?). Muerte de un personaje. Drama. Menciones e insinuaciones al sexo. Tan fluffy que en ocasiones se te quemarán los ojos._ _Percabeth. Liper. Insinuaciones al Cecellen (Cecil/Lou Ellen, BC I SHIP THEM SO MUCH)._ _Humor a niveles insanos, porque me creo comediante gringa. Ooc a momentos y eeeeeso._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _ANDI'LLBEHOLDINGONTOYOUYOU [etapa de twenty one pilots sin superar pls]. Estoy genuinamente sorprendida por haber hecho esto después de tirarme una maratón con Elfen Lied, lol._

* * *

Nico corrió por el jardín de la enorme mansión di Angelo, sus zapatos pisando el pasto rápidamente, y la risa de Bianca sonó a sus espaldas mientras ella lo perseguía. El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, y los guardias observaban todo en silencio. María los seguía de cerca, teniendo cuidado de que no tropezaran y cayeran al suelo. Hades los miraba unos metros más allá, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del lugar y extrañamente vestido con ropa casual.

El sol se escondió por completo y todo se iluminó automáticamente por las lámparas que decoraban el patio. María suspiró.

―¡Nico, Bianca! ¡Ya es tarde! ―exclamó, con el cabello oscuro y el sencillo vestido meciéndose con la brisa fría que anunciaba que ya era de noche.

―María, ¿no te gustaría que te comprara otro vestido? ―Hades frunció las cejas levemente, alzando a Bianca mientras que su esposa cargaba a Nico en sus brazos. Ella se rió (realmente, Hades amaba cuando María se reía).

―Este me trae muchos recuerdos ―susurró la mujer, deteniéndose para acariciarle la mejilla con su mano libre. La tela estaba un poco descolorida y tenía una minúscula mancha de café en el borde.

―Como quieras ―dijo el hombre, y la di Angelo supo que estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, a pesar de lucir tan frío externamente; al fin y al cabo, verse así era parte de su trabajo y era vital para completar algún trato. María lo sabía a la perfección. Ella estuvo antes de que ese gran imperio se construyera.

― _Mamma!_ ―Se quejó Nico, haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que todos iban caminando rumbo a la casa.

―Vamos a comer algo, Papá no está aquí todos los días, ¿bien? ―Y la madre se regocijó, disfrutando uno de esos escasos momentos en los que su familia estaba completa.

* * *

A partir de los siete años, un niño de cabello rubio empezó a seguirlo por todas partes, regañándolo al correr muy rápido y evitando sus caídas (como aquella en el lago del jardín, que pudo haber resultado muy aparatosa de no ser por su pronta intervención).

Nunca decía algo de más, sus palabras eran medidas, y a veces podía verlo con su padre, recibiendo instrucciones claras y concisas sobre lo que debía hacer.

Nico no sabía qué era lo que hacía.

―¿Por qué me persigues a todas partes? ―preguntó con curiosidad un día, observando fijamente a su interlocutor, quien apoyó todo su peso en una de sus piernas, cansado.

―Soy tu guardaespaldas, debo hacerlo ―respondió con sencillez, recordando las palabras de Apolo ( _«Tú vives para proteger al joven Nico, ¿bien, William?»_ ) ―. Además, seguro sin mí, estarías llenos de moretones. Eres muy torpe.

―¡Oye!

Will se quedó en silencio, volviendo a su expresión estoica de siempre. El italiano resopló, cruzando los brazos con frustración.

―¡No me dejes hablando solo! Los señores que van con mi papá nunca conversan conmigo. ¿Tengo que dar una orden especial para que juegues y esas cosas? ―El Solace no logró esconder la sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios―, porque si es así, te ordeno que juegues a las carreras junto a mí y me acompañes hasta que diga no lo hagas.

―Como digas, de todas formas, es mi obligación.

* * *

Nico estudiaba en una escuela privada, donde los cupos eran extremadamente limitados y acostumbraban a entrar los hijos de los empresarios más resaltantes de Nueva York. Will lo acompañaba, y para entonces llevaban dos años conviviendo juntos, habiéndose convertido en _«mejores amigos»_.

Su lápiz cayó al suelo y una de las niñas lo recogió al instante, alzando la mirada para preguntar por su dueño, encontrándose al instante con los ojos almendra del heredero de los di Angelo.

―¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo iba a robar! ―exclamó ella, entregándole el lápiz y regresándose a su pupitre apresuradamente, dejando a Nico con el rostro lleno de extrañeza, hasta que Will le tocó el hombro y le dijo que cortara el asunto.

Días después, la maestra entregó las evaluaciones y se equivocó al revisar una de las multiplicaciones de Nico, así que cuando él fue a entregarle el examen para tener ese punto más (ese seis era _muy_ bien merecido, después de todo), la profesora sólo se sobresaltó.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya te pongo un diez, no hay problemas! ―gritó la profesional entrando en pánico, colocando la nueva nota con marcador rojo y abandonando el salón de clases. El morocho permaneció estupefacto cerca del escritorio.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Will?

―Tu papá tiene muchos enemigos, así que todos te tienen miedo ―dijo un Will de ocho años, jalándose uno de los mechones amarillos con aburrimiento, los pantalones cortos moviéndose con la brisa, sentado con tranquilidad sobre unas de las mesas del aula―. Deberíamos irnos a casa, ya casi es hora para la cena.

―Bien.

* * *

―Nico, estoy segura de que la comida no tiene nada ―murmuró Bianca, observando a su hermano menor revisando la pasta en el tenedor desde todos los ángulos posibles, como si así fuera a ver alguna clase de veneno letal.

―¡Nunca se sabe! ―espetó el morocho de ahora doce años en contestación, frunciendo las cejas. Soltando un suspiro, se giró hacia Will, quien ya estaba a punto de comer de su propio plato―. Pruébalo tú primero ―Indicó, extendiéndole el tenedor y colocándolo frente su mejor amigo.

―¿Es en serio?

―Yo siempre soy serio, Will.

―Esa es una mentira _bastante_ fea, señora di Angelo, ¿no lo regañará por ser tan mentiroso? ―inquirió el guardaespaldas y María se echó a reír, divertida. Hades comía su cena en silencio, con la mano de su esposa posada delicadamente sobre la suya.

― _William_ ―Y no es Apolo quien lo reprende, sino el mismo Nico, que empuja el cubierto con pasta hacia el rostro de su compañero.

―¡Bien! _¡Bien!_ ―Entonces le arrebató el tenedor de las manos y probó la comida, todavía enojado―, listo. No tiene nada raro, ahora termina.

―¡Gracias!

* * *

El italiano se volvió en extremo paranoico con el pasar de los años. Su madre se lo repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de que Nico ya asistía a la secundaria: debía revisar dos veces y verificar tres. Nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

―¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? ―interrogó, y el rubio negó con la cabeza casi al instante, con el bolso colgado en el hombro. La pubertad le cayó bien a Will y Nico era plenamente consciente de ello. Hubiera sido estúpido ignorar las múltiples miradas soñadoras que le dirigían las otras chicas, o las confesiones que recibía su amigo a la hora de salida (y siempre eran rechazadas, porque Will se negaba a toda costa a dejar a Nico solo por mucho tiempo).

Poco después de que ambos salieran por las puertas del edificio, una compañera de clases llamó al más alto con el rostro enrojecido, y el joven di Angelo no necesitó siquiera que le dijeran lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Varios estudiantes lo observaron cuando pasaban, cuchicheando mientras que él esperaba a su guardaespaldas, quien permanecía de pie frente a otra joven de su misma edad, luciendo apenado (también algo molesto, _así_ de bien conocía Nico a Will).

Pronto, los minutos transcurrieron y Nico fijó su vista en el chófer que aguardaba pacientemente con la limusina unos metros más allá, en la entrada, y después hacia Will, que regresaba con la mochila rebotando en su costado.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Ya lo sabes.

― _Uh-huh_.

* * *

El costal se tambaleó peligrosamente ante la patada brindada por Will, que volvía a colocarse en la posición adecuada para poder hacer otra más fuerte.

―¿Puedo tener una pelea contigo cuando termines? ―No hacía falta decirlo; la respuesta estaba implícita. Will no podía negarle una petición a Nico, primero, porque era (de cierta forma) su jefe, su responsabilidad, y segundo, sencillamente, era débil ante las caras de inocencia que solía brindarle en esas escasas oportunidades donde no obtenía lo que quería.

―Espera un momento ―Fue lo que respondió el rubio, su pierna impactando contra el saco y soltándolo de su cadena. Nico suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz, irritado.

―¿Es en serio? ―inquirió, apenas alzando una ceja, señalando la bolsa en el suelo ―. ¡Es el cuarto este mes! Está bien que las cadenas no sean de la mejor calidad del planeta, pero _maledizione_ , ¡modérate!

―Nunca debo moderarme si tu seguridad está en juego ―Contestó Will con su rostro impasible, modificándolo pronto para reírse con burla.

―¡Vamos a practicar de una vez! ¡Romperé tu récord! ―Insistió el más bajo, colocándose los guantes en las manos y haciendo una mueca. El Solace rodó los ojos, estirando las piernas y acomodando su uniforme.

―Si tú quieres… aunque dudo que puedas ganarme después de yo haberlo hecho más de doscientas veces…

(Nico perdió).

―Es tu culpa ―murmuró cruzándose de brazos, de regreso a la casa, con la muñeca vendada. Will resopló.

―No es mi culpa que te hayas tropezado al tratar de parecer genial ―replicó Will, ignorando la mirada de molestia que le dirigían―, tienes suerte de que haya sido tu muñeca y no algo peor, como tu nariz. Además, me debes mi reacción pronta…

―¡Me importa un canolli tu reacción pronta!

―Los canollis son muy buenos, ¿te parece si vamos a la pastelería que está en Hoboken?

―… No estaría mal.

Convencer a Nico y alejarlo de cosas que pudieran perjudicarlo en un futuro eran los pasatiempos de Will además de las artes marciales.

* * *

―¡Oye, Will! ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a jugar fút-…? Olvídenlo, tiene a di Angelo con él ―Sus compañeros de clase ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular su miedo y disgusto hacia el joven italiano.

Durante un tiempo, intentaron golpearlo e insultarlo, diciéndole que no servía para nada que fuera el hijo de un mafioso. A Nico no le interesaba mucho, en realidad; si las cosas se ponían difíciles, sólo era cuestión de defenderse ―apostaba todas las cosas de sus viajes a que no podían pegarle tan rápido como Will.

Lastimosamente, un día llegó con un moretón en la mejilla y su mejor amigo _explotó_ en una palabrería que seguro sería altamente censurada. El castigo para aquellos que molestaron a Nico tuvo relación con bolígrafos, hojas de papel y limones ―el morocho no quiso curiosear al respecto.

Claro que eso causó mucho más miedo entre los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil, que ya ni siquiera se dignaban a contrariar al heredero de los di Angelo ―y si a él le preguntaban su opinión acerca de ese hecho, contestaría que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

―Bianca ―murmuró Nico, apretando el bolso con fuerza, una sonrisa apareciendo instantáneamente en sus labios (algunos se apartaron, asustados ante la escena). Will, junto a él, agitó la mano a señal de saludo, y se apresuraron a encontrarse con la primogénita de la familia italiana, el chófer acompañándola con expresión estoica.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Will, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme, ahogando un bostezo cansado. La mayor soltó una pequeña risita, algunos mechones oscuros liberándose de su desordenada coleta.

―Salí temprano de la universidad, así que decidí pasarme a buscarlos y hablar con ustedes ―dijo, con su usual tono calmado, que le recordaba a Will la época en la que ella solía cantar mientras que Nico tocaba el piano lentamente, acercándose a la limusina.

―¡Eso es genial!

Los ojos de Will atraparon algo a la distancia: un hombre moviéndose detrás de algunos árboles. Sus instintos se activaron al instante. _Algo andaba mal_.

Se oyó un _«click»_. Bianca abrió la puerta.

―¡Nico, espera! ―Y alcanzó a jalar al chico del brazo, tirándose al suelo y protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable ante lo obvio del asunto, al tiempo que la explosión ocurría y el automóvil se encendía en llamas.

―¡Bianca! ¡Bianca, no! ―exclamó Nico, su voz ahogada por la ropa de Will en su rostro, resguardándolo del humo― ¡Tuve que haber revisado! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Bianca está bien! ¿Verdad? ¿Will?

Las lágrimas saladas que cayeron sobre él fueron suficientes, y no fueron necesarias palabras para explicar la situación en la que se encontraban. Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, la sirena del camión de bomberos parecía lejana.

Un pitido en los oídos molestaba a Will, incesante, y la espalda le ardía como un infierno, ¡pero estaba bien! Había protegido a Nico y eso era suficiente para él. Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente, se desmayó.

Soñó con Bianca corriendo en un enorme campo de amapolas, tomándolo de la mano para que la acompañara, hasta que pareció pensarlo mejor y sus labios se movieron (« _Cuida a Nico, William_ »). Ella se marchó sola.

Despertó en el hospital, enceguecido por la luz blanca.

―¡Está consciente! ―Soltó Apolo aliviado, bajando el lápiz y dejando de escribir haikus para calmarse. En su propio costado había un peso extra, así como un extraño olor a canela.

―¿Nico? ―El bulto envuelto por la sábana blanca se movió del resguardo que resultaba el pecho de Will.

―¡Eres un idiota!

―Yo también estaba preocupado por ti ―Y lo abrazó con fuerza, revolviéndole el cabello. La cabeza le daba vueltas y quería vomitar hasta lo que ni siquiera tenía en el estómago, no obstante, la presencia de Nico lo calmaba.

―Mañana es el funeral ―murmuró el italiano contra su cuello, tratando de resistir la urgencia de llorar.

―Por cierto, no fue tu culpa, sino mía ―Sonrió Will con suavidad, los dedos enredados en el pelo oscuro que seguía tan desordenado como siempre.

* * *

Nico sollozó entre los brazos de Will, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones, evitando ver cómo bajaban el ataúd de su hermana para enterrarlo en la fosa. María se refugiaba en su esposo, demasiado dolorida como para siquiera despedir a su hija.

Dos días después, Will y Nico practicaban en el gimnasio, esperando poder sacar de sus mentes la imagen de Bianca luciendo tan tranquila en su ataúd.

La pelea se detuvo súbitamente cuando el pie del rubio se quedó a milímetros del rostro de su compañero, que perdió el equilibrio tratando de evitar el impacto y cayó al suelo, siendo amortiguado por la colchoneta.

―Perdón ―Sonrió Will débilmente, rascándose la nuca y ofreciéndole la mano a Nico para que se incorporara―. Es sólo que realmente estoy distraído, y tú no me ayudas haciendo esas caras graciosas.

Las mejillas de Nico se calentaron al instante; su corazón se aceleró un poco más, y su entrecejo de arrugó con enojo.

―No te burles de mí, William. Sigamos practicando ―Las comisuras de los labios de Will se alzaron en cuanto notó el rostro enrojecido del di Angelo― ¡Deja de verme la cara, no me gusta!

Will hizo tantas cosas por Nico, que no podría contarlas ni siquiera con otros veinte dedos; él le enseñó a pelear, lo consoló y acompañó durante todos esos años. También era el único que lo ayudaba a revisar las cosas, sin siquiera mirarlo de forma extraña, revolviéndole el cabello una vez que habían «asegurado el área».

¿Y qué hacía él por Will? ¿Ser un estorbo? ¿Acaso eso que sentía era pura amistad? ¿O era algo más?

¿Amor?

―Pensándolo mejor, quiero ir a ver televisión. No me siento bien ―masculló, saliendo por las puertas del lugar, sin siquiera mirar al otro nuevamente, apresurándose para ir a su habitación.

Definitivamente era amor.

Estaba enamorado de Will, su mejor amigo, otro chico. _Bravo_.

* * *

Bueno, el hecho de que estuviera (o no) enamorado de William Solace, no era una razón para tratarlo de manera diferente. Eran mejores amigos y se conocían el uno al otro desde los siete, lo cual vendrían siendo aproximadamente diez años de soportarse y regañarse mutuamente.

Obviamente, si empezara a comportarse de forma extraña, Will se daría cuenta de inmediato, preguntándole sobre si encontraba bien de salud. Nico no quería eso. ¡Había visto demasiada televisión como para saber qué sucedería a continuación!

Con el pasar del tiempo y la finalización de la preparatoria, Nico se sumergió todavía más en el mundo de la mafia, teniendo que encargarse de archivar algunos documentos o de firmar unos pocos papeles.

No tenía ningún problema con ignorar a Will mientras este hacía tonterías, sin embargo, el bolígrafo dejó de moverse abruptamente cuando la puerta de su nueva oficina se abrió de par en par, revelando la figura tan familiar como la suya misma.

Will no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a ser responsable, definitivamente; los ojos castaños se entrecerraron con lentitud, analizando la situación que se presentaba ante él.

―Nico, acaban de darme este esmoquin para trabajar oficialmente como tu guardaespaldas, ¿crees que me queda bien? ―interrogó el rubio, estirando los brazos y enseñando la (a simple vista) costosa prenda de ropa―. Debo admitir que Mitchell acertó con mis medidas…

En el cerebro de Nico, mientras tanto, se producía una catástrofe, y de estar en una caricatura, hubiera salido humo de sus orejas.

 _«Mierda, se ve genial. ¿Es eso una pajarita? Debo ordenarle a Mitchell que le haga seis o siete más. ¿Por qué le queda tan bien? ¡Necesito respuestas! ¡Alguien quítele ese esmoquin del infierno! ¡Quémenlo! No, pensándolo mejor, déjenselo, se ve muy lindo. Mierda, mierda, mierda»._

―Te queda bien ―Fue lo que salió de sus labios, volviendo a su trabajo, y Will pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta dada por el joven italiano, volteándose sin apreciar el intenso sonrojo en la cara de Nico.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces y Nico fue presentado ante los otros jefes de las mafias como el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de los di Angelo, y aunque muchos lo creyeron como una broma, el resto manejó la situación con seriedad.

(María sonrió con tristeza cuando Hades le contó la noticia, manos posadas sobre los hombros de su ―ahora― único hijo).

La primera cosa que su padre le había recomendado cuando decidió aprender para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, fue que hiciera la mayor cantidad de contactos posibles; que conociera hasta el sujeto de la limpieza en la panadería de la esquina.

―Nunca sabes qué puede suceder ―dijo su madre, al escuchar a Nico quejarse durante la cena sobre no tener las capacidades sociales como para realizar semejante tarea.

Al final, Will terminó ayudándolo.

* * *

Ambos entraron al acuario más conocido de toda Nueva York, aprovechando que era día de semana y la cantidad de visitantes resultaba prácticamente nula.

―Son ellos ―El guardaespaldas señaló a un joven que alimentaba a los peces de una de las áreas, y a su compañera, que le explicaba a los turistas la importancia de esas criaturas en un ambiente marino, usando más palabras complicadas de las que debería.

Esperaron a que se marcharan para aproximarse a la pareja. La chica habló primero con un tono frío y mordaz.

―¿Qué hace un di Angelo por aquí? ―interrogó, orbes grises analizando a los recién llegados. Una mano se posó en su hombro con cuidado, pronto sonando una corta risita.

―Annie, cálmate ―Intervino quien parecía ser su novio―. Ese es Will, te comenté que me había llamado esta mañana para acordar algo importante, asumo que es esto, ¿no?  
―Precisamente ―contestó el rubio, las manos metidas en el pantalón de vestir negro.

―Queremos que trabajen para nosotros en un grupo dedicado a la familia di Angelo ―dijo Nico, cruzando de brazos con seriedad. Will parecía querer reírse a carcajada suelta ante la imagen.

―¿Algo así como cuando reclutan superhéroes? ―preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, ya luciendo genuinamente emocionado―, porque si es así, Annabeth y yo estaremos felices de unirnos. ¡Pido ser Aquaman!

―Percy, deja de decir tonterías ―Resopló su novia, arrugando el entrecejo y extendiendo la mano derecha hacia Nico―. Annabeth Chase y Perseus Jackson, mercenarios de medio tiempo. Hacemos _casi_ cualquier trabajo.

El morocho sonrió, correspondiendo al gesto.

―Será un gusto tenerlos con nosotros.

―Señor di-…

―Ese es mi padre, yo soy Nico.

― _Nico_ ―Annabeth parecía indecisa por primera vez desde que se conocieron, diez minutos atrás, y tuvo la sensación de que eso no ocurría a menudo―, espero que valgas la pena y no seas alguien débil.

―Eso lo aseguro, además, para algo los estoy buscando ―replicó, acomodándose la corbata―. Este es mi juego de ajedrez y siempre debo moverme un paso antes que el enemigo.

Bien, a Annabeth le agradaba ese tipo.

Mientras, Percy discutía con Will sobre la inutilidad de Aquaman en una pelea fuera del agua.

* * *

―Piper acaba de atender la llamada, Nico ―William le pasó el teléfono a su mejor amigo, interrumpiéndolo mientras tecleaba en su computadora―, apresúrate.

―Vale, vale. ¿Buenas? ―preguntó, asegurando el aparato con su mejilla y su hombro, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo en la laptop.

―Um, ¿hola? ¿Eres Nico di Angelo? Will me dijo que querías hablar conmigo algo sobre un trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que hazlo rápido ―dijo ella desde el otro lado de la línea, con un acento rápido pero entendible.

Nico explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, esperando que la chica aceptara su ofrecimiento. Mientras él declaraba lo útil que sería para su grupo, un hombre gritó donde estaba Piper en un idioma que el di Angelo no se molestó en adivinar.

―¿Te importa? Estoy acordando algo más útil que tu cabeza ―Y Piper podía parecer una persona tranquila y amable, sin embargo, era peor que cualquier asesino serial que pudieras encontrar en las calles del mundo―. Espera un momento, Nico.

La llamada fue puesta en espera.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Wil arqueó una de sus cejas, las manos entrecruzadas bajo su mentón.

―Está ocupada.

― _Pobres_.

Nico no entendió, hasta que la conversación fue reanudada y ella se echó a reír.

―Claro que aceptaré el trabajo. No todos los días tengo uno estable y, ¿sabes? Los mafiosos italianos me caen _definitivamente_ mejor que los chinos. Iré más tarde para acordar los detalles.

Y colgó.

(Más tarde, supo que ella estaba en medio de un interrogatorio, donde ocho comerciantes del mercado negro chino resultaron heridos de gravedad).

* * *

―Él es el mejor fabricante de armas que conozco ―Suspiró Piper, acomodándose los vaqueros que se habían bajado un poco de su cintura, observando junto a Will y Nico el pequeño edificio apretujado en el callejón―, ¡Leo! ¡Sal de ahí!

―¿Reina de belleza? ¡Espérate un momento! ―exclamó alguien desde adentro. Los pasos de una persona bajando las escaleras apresuradamente se escuchaban, así como varios objetos de metal cayendo al suelo. La puerta de metal cubierta con marcas de balas que rebotaron se movió lentamente, rechinando de forma desagradable―. ¿Qué harás el día en que me consiga una novia?

―Eres demasiado tonto como para encontrar una novia ―respondió Piper, frunciendo las cejas y entrando al «hogar» de Leo Valdez. Ambos se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella escapó de su casa y él del orfanato donde vivía.

El padre de Piper era un espía encubierto, cuyos días de gloria estaban por terminar. La madre de Leo había muerto cuando él todavía era pequeño en un incendio ―definitivamente, un par de niños con padres ausentes, en medio de las calles de Nueva York _no podían terminar bien_.

―Pues para que sepas, Cali me llamó hoy para que saliéramos juntos. Le dije que tenía una reunión contigo y estoy casi seguro de que me borró de sus contactos. _Tú_ matas mi vida romántica… ¿quiénes son ellos?

―De eso quería hablarte ―Y Nico se quedó mirando lo que pasaba, absorto. ¿Cómo tenían esa clase de confianza entre ellos? ―. El bajito-adorable me contrató, es el siguiente de la familia di Angelo.

―¿Él? ―Leo alzó las cejas, impresionado―. Entonces, asumo que vienes a buscarme a mí porque Pipes te contó de mi «asombrosidad», ¿no? ―Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del latino―. Percy me comentó que ellos están con ustedes, así que supongo que _algo_ tendrán de buenos. Ese Aquaman casi siempre acierta con sus opiniones.

―Ahora debería sonar algo como: «Leo joins to the party!», ¿no es a-…? ―Will no logró completar su intento de broma debido al golpe que recibió en la nuca por parte de Nico.

* * *

―Es informante, de los mejores, creo ―dijo Leo, estirándose con cansancio. Tenía más de dos semanas sin salir del «Búnker #9», viviendo a base de Coca-Cola dietética y pizza de anchoas―. Aunque te juro que es la persona más extraña que he conocido.

―¿Por qué? ―Ese fue Will, ladeando la cabeza, insistiendo en no apartarse de Nico. Leo frunció los labios e hizo una mueca.

―Porque quiere ser tantas cosas que no es nada en realidad. Quiero decir, a veces me confundo tanto que sencillamente no suelo hablarle con pronombres ―Y soltó una risita, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo―. Cuando nos presentaron, traté de coquetearle, pero me dijo que sólo quería amigos… oh, allá está. ¡Reyna!  
La mencionada se giró casi de inmediato, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Su cabello era corto y con el estilo que acostumbraban a llevar los hombres. El vestido pastel que le llegaba por las rodillas se meció con la brisa, al igual que su bufanda.

Un par de perros ―que se veían peligrosos desde cualquier punto de vista― se acercaron y le lamieron el dorso de la mano.

―Leo ―Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron apenas, y su mirada se enfocó en los acompañantes de su amigo― ¿Los sujetos de los cuales me hablaste?  
―Pagarán bien.

―Me es suficiente, pero tengo una condición ―habló, después señalando al adolescente unos metros más allá, tratando de venderle ladrillos de arcilla a un niño de ocho años y ganándose gas pimienta en los ojos de parte de la madre―. Deben contratarlo también.

Nico miró al joven, que no parecía ser mayor que ellos, y soltó un suspiro.

―Nos servirá para algo. Es un acuerdo ―Estrechó la mano de Reyna con cuidado de no dar una mala impresión―. Soy Nico di Angelo.

―Reyna. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mí.

(Y se ahorró el cumplido hacia su cabello; tenía miedo de que le diera un puñetazo en la cara y le rompiera la nariz).

* * *

El grupo iba creciendo poco a poco; las conexiones aumentaban progresivamente y Hades le hizo varios cumplidos por ello; estaba dejando en alto el nombre de la familia di Angelo.

―Will, sigo sin entender, ¿por qué necesitamos a Jason, un traficante de _ladrillos_? ―inquirió Nico por onceava vez, masajeándose las sienes e ignorando la sonrisa burlona del Solace, que estaba sentado unos metros más allá, cómodo sobre la silla de cuero.

―Es el mejor amigo de Reyna. Además, ¿no podemos meter algo dentro de sus ladrillos? ―El rubio parecía divertido y al mismo tiempo cansado. Los días eran difíciles cuando Nico no dejaba de trabajar y hacer llamadas―. Drogas, veneno… bombas, ¿qué se yo? Y Nico, _no_ , el bolígrafo no va a explotar.

Las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan.

―¿Qué ha dicho Hazel sobre las joyas que le envié?

―No mucho, aparentemente son reales, aunque no está segura del todo.

―¿Lou Ellen y Cecil se han metido en problemas?

―Son ellos, por supuesto que no se dejarán atrapar. Lo que sí, es que robaron la casa de una de las mafias enemigas y sospecho que fueron ellos dos.

―Diles que tengan cuidado. No queremos muchos conflictos. Lo ideal es sólo dar una ad-…

―¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? ―interrogó el guardaespaldas de improviso, frotándose el rostro con sueño. Nico se sonrojó instantáneamente, viéndose extraño debido a su piel pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

―No sé.

―Sal de la oficina, vamos. Quiero tener una pelea contigo.

(Will nunca pedía peleas de práctica).

* * *

El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío, y aquellos que se encontraban en e lugar no tenían ni la más remota idea de que estaban comiendo al lado del nuevo jefe de la mafia di Angelo.

―Prueba esto, William ―murmuró, pasándole el tenedor a su fiel compañero, que resopló de inmediato, quitándole el cubierto y asegurando que su comida no tuviera alguna clase de veneno.

―Está perfecto, ahora cena. No me gusta que estés tan pálido ―Will apretó los dientes inconscientemente, enojado por la falta de consideración de Nico hacia sí mismo.

Una vez terminaron, salieron del restaurante, caminando directamente hacia la limusina que esperaba pacientemente fuera del edificio.

Entonces _todo_ se volvió _mierda_. Es decir, un borrón de sucesos apresurados sucedieron al mismo tiempo; un punto rojo apareció en el pecho de Nico, Will lo empujó, la bala le dio de lleno a él en su lugar. Los otros guardaespaldas dispararon desde donde vino el atentado, pero no resultó.

Y Will estaba allí, sin levantarse, manchando todo con sangre.

Sangre, como la que se derramó aquel día donde Bianca los dejó.

―¡No! ¡Will, maldita sea! ¡No te mueras! ¡Ya perdí a mi hermana, no te perderé a ti también! _Merda!_ ¡Alguien, sálvelo! ¡Él no me puede dejar! ¡No le di permiso! ¡Maldito inútil, no te vayas sin despedirte! ―Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y muchos se sorprendieron.

Nico podía ser una persona expresiva, mas jamás lo vieron llorar.

La ambulancia llegó y a pesar de la insistencia de los paramédicos, el morocho se subió también, entrando en una especie de ataque de pánico.

― _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_ ―susurró, aguantándole la mano con fuerza a Will, el transporte moviéndose lo más rápido que podía. Pronto, llegaron al hospital y los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo para que se separara de Will.

Soñó con Will sonriéndole en un gran campo de camelias. Bianca los miaraba desde lejos y agitando la mano con felicidad. La brisa era fuerte y los pájaros cantaban; era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida, hasta que Will lo tomó de la mano y sus labios se movieron («aún debo protegerte»).

Para cuando despertó, tres horas después, ya habían dejado de operar al Solace.

―Está en el cuarto a la derecha ―musitó Percy, quien parecía haberlo estado cuidando por todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido, notablemente agotado y extenuado.

Que le disparen a uno de tus amigos y que otro esté a punto de colapsar debido a eso no es algo que pase todos los días, ¿cierto?

―Gracias ―Y aunque Annabeth le dijo estrictamente (con esa mirada helada y un libro en las manos que fácilmente podría romperle el cráneo) que no dejara a Nico salir bajo ningún motivo, ¿quién era él para impedirlo?  
La enfermera suspiró al ver a Nico a punto de tocar la puerta, negando con suavidad.

―No puedes entrar, sigue delicado todavía. La bala por poco lo asesina ―Otra enfermera la jaló de la mano antes de que pudiera continuar, girándose por un momento para guiñarle el ojo con coquetería. Un mechón pintado de violeta se escapó del moño y Nico reconoció a Lou Ellen. Cerca de ahí, Cecil vigilaba en caso de que alguien se acercara.

Realmente sería necesario hacerles un aumento cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

―Tengo que actuar genial y calmadamente después de esa tontería de antes ―dijo para sí mismo, boca fruncida y puños apretados. Estaba avergonzado, ¿para qué negarlo? ¡Se le había confesado a Will mientras este se moría!

Era un ser humano desagradable, en definitiva.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, notando a Will ya consciente. El cabello rubio se le pegaba a la frente con sudor y, _oh Dios_ , esa bata de hospital mostraba demasiada piel para su gusto.

Las mejillas le enrojecieron.

―¿Nico? ―La voz sonó tentativa y rasposa. Cualquier intento del mafioso para verse genial y calmado se fue por el garete al escucharla.

― _Ti odio!_ ¿Cómo mierda pudiste ponerte en medio de la maldita bala? ¡Sólo me hubieras empujado, pedazo de imbécil! ―exclamó a diestra y siniestra, enojado y tratando de mantener los pocos pedazos de orgullo que le quedaban.

Will se echó a reír.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para de-…?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Con cada palabra se acercaba más y más a la cama de hospital, terminando por apoyar las manos en el colchón cubierto por la sábana blanca―. ¡Me gustas, Will! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero darte un golpe en la cara para que entres en razón de una vez! ¿Sabes cuánto me molesta verte en este jodido hospital? _Un montón_ , lo odio, lo desprecio. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga, eh?  
Era el peor ser humano sobre la tierra en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas.

―Bien, Nico, cálmate. También me gustas y eso, pero te estás poniendo demasiado rojo y me preocupas ―Will sonrió genuinamente, sin poder estirar su brazo inmovilizado por el doctor después de la operación. La bala atravesó un largo camino a través de su hombro, hasta casi tocar un órgano vital.

Fue un milagro, básicamente ―el hecho de que fuera de la ciencia, o de la religión era algo que realmente no pasaba por su cabeza.

―Entonces, si me gustas y yo te gusto, significa que estamos saliendo. Son órdenes de tu jefe.

― _Uh-huh_ , señor di Angelo ―Asintió el Solace, sintiendo la sangre subírsele al rostro, pintándolo de carmesí. _Qué cliché_ ―. Y, disculpe, Señor-mafioso.

―Dime ―Nico no tuvo tiempo de regañarlo por ese apodo _tan_ cutre, simplemente porque Will lo estaba besando, con un hombro dañado y varios puntos en su pecho, posiblemente una buena cantidad de morfina, de paso.

― _Ti amo_.

―Cállate.

* * *

Nico no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero estaba _muy_ enojado con el sujeto que trató de matarlo y terminó por dispararle a Will, y cuando un di Angelo se molestaba, no había nadie (ni siquiera Caronte golpeándolo con un remo) que pudiera detenerlo en su destrucción iracunda.

―El tipo habló ―Piper rodó los ojos, colocando las manos en sus caderas, uno de los tantos vestidos (de esos que solía usar para las fiestas privadas o bares, con el objeto de atraer al objetivo) moviéndose constantemente ante su incapacidad de quedarse tranquila―. Dijo que el jefe de la familia Li-Mong fue quien dio la orden principal.

―¿Quién hizo el ataque? ―El joven italiano entrecruzó los dedos, apoyando su mentón en ellos, meditabundo. Piper negó con la cabeza.

―Lou Ellen, Cecil y Reyna se están encargando de eso. No sé cómo, ni me importa. Es lo único que me dijeron ―Continuó, revisando su celular rápidamente. Will se estiró, su hombro cubierto con un protector de tela elástica, su lenta recuperación todavía en proceso.

―Por cierto, Piper, ¿cómo están Leo y tú? ―preguntó Nico, más calmado que antes al recibir ese pequeño trozo de información. Piper, la siempre impasible, confiable y seria, evadió su mirada color almendra, mordiéndose el labio sin querer.

―¿Para qué preguntas si ya te lo han dicho?

―Es porque tienes un chupón en el cuello, ¿sabes? Se ve desde _lejos_ …

* * *

―¡Tenemos información! ―Canturrearon Cecil y Lou entrando a la sala de la mansión di Angelo como si fuera su propio departamento en Nueva York. Reyna los seguía, con sus infaltables perros detrás.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Nico apagó el televisor, acomodando su camisa y extendiendo las piernas en sus vaqueros. Sólo porque era un mafioso, no significaba que estaba totalmente prohibido vestir como un chico de dieciocho años.

―El francotirador se llama Wan Yao ―replicó la joven, apoyándose en su compañero. A veces, parecía que no existía Lou Ellen sin Cecil, ni Cecil sin Lou Ellen. Y aún si empezaran a salir oficialmente, no habrían demasiadas diferencias con respecto a su relación actual―. Jason lo trae arrastrando, lo noqueó con uno de sus ladrillos, ¿puedes creerlo?

―Porque nosotros no ―intervino Cecil, ojos brillando con emoción―, ¡fue tan genial! Teníamos preparadas unas bombas caseras, sin embargo, llegaron Reyna y Jason persiguiendo al sujeto, él se apresuró, lo derribó con todo su peso y lo noqueó con un ladrillo. Parecía una película de acción.

―Yo vería esa película, suena genial.

Nico se apretó el puente de la nariz, observando al mejor amigo de Reyna traer el cuerpo inconsciente del asiático que intentó asesinarlo, la mirada azul demasiado fría para su gusto ―había sido buena idea escuchar a la informante, después de todo.

―Llamen a Percy y Annabeth para que se encarguen del jefe. Quiero que acaben con cada uno de ellos ―Ordenó, arremangándose la camiseta hasta los codos―. Yo mismo me encargaré de este sujeto.

* * *

Nico se acurrucó contra Will, buscando su calor, ambos acostados en el gran sofá del recibidor viendo una película en el televisor. La noche era silenciosa y calmada.

Al morocho le tranquilizaba la ligera respiración de Will a sus espaldas, así como esos dedos delgados acariciándole el cabello y provocándole cosquillas ligeras, en extremo diferente al gesto apresurado y tosco de antaño.

Porque Nico ―o Nicolás, como le decía Leo cada vez que iba a buscar un lote nuevo de armas blancas o pistolas― di Angelo podía ser un asesino despiadado, un mafioso sin remedio, así como un sin fin de cosas más, sin embargo, en cuanto Will Solace, un guardaespaldas sonriente y tan roto como él mismo, le sonreía y acomodaba un mechón de pelo oscuro tras su oreja, toda la culpa se desvanecía al instante.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti, no te preocupes.

* * *

―¿Cuándo planean decirnos que están saliendo juntos? ―María frunció el ceño, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, rulos oscuros resaltando sobre la ropa, ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia.

Nico se ahogó con su comida, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda de su novio.

― _Mamma_ , quería decírtelo cuando fuera adecuado.

―¿Y cuándo sería eso? ¿El día en que decidan adoptar un niño? No gracias.

(Will se atragantó con el agua ante ese último comentario).

Todos en la mesa sabían que María estaba burlándose, sin embargo, se sobreentendía que no estaba para nada contenta con el hecho de que le ocultaran la relación.

―No me molesta, es lo único que voy a decir ―Hades habló y volvió a su cena, impasible y actuando con tranquilidad.

En momentos así, adoraba a su padre desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

―¿Podrías irte a dormir unos minutos? Llevas dos días aquí ―masculló Will, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación. Nico continuó tecleando en su computadora.

―El jefe de la mafia rusa me acaba de enviar un correo de amenaza ―respondió el morocho por su parte, frunciendo la boca y quitándose el cabello de los ojos con un ademán―. ¿Quién usa el correo hoy en día para amenazar personas? ¡Sólo falta que me envíe una cadena!

―¿Qué sucedió con el acosador que tenías la semana pasada? ―preguntó, apoyándose en la silla donde su novio estaba sentado, recordando lo mucho que se quejaba Nico sobre ese sujeto que lo chantajeaba y trabajaba para alguna organización menor, diciendo que divulgaría el «gran secreto de su homosexualidad». _Pft._

―Lo mandé a dormir con los peces ―dijo el di Angelo, esbozando una sonrisa, ganándose de inmediato una mirada estupefacta de su guardaespaldas más cercano.

―… Es decir, que le dijiste a Percy que se encargara de él.

―Will, si no te das cuenta, intento ser un mafioso dramático, como los de las películas, _capisci, bambino? …_ Will, no te rías, mierda, ¡deja de burlarte!

* * *

Nico no tenía mucha experiencia en fiestas ―llámese nula―, pero sí sabía una cosa: detestaba la que se estaba realizando en el apartamento de Percy y Annabeth.

Le había tocado ir disfrazado de Harry Potter, debido a una apuesta con Hazel, su querida y adorada evaluadora de piedras preciosas, y realmente le quedaba horrible. ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter era un mafioso italiano?

Así que sólo estaba allí, parado entre sus amigos, luciendo más desdichado que Jack aburrido de su mundo lleno de terror, con las gafas sin cristales resbalándose por el puente de su nariz, rodeado de personas que sí disfrutaban de la fiesta, las bebidas y la comida gratis.

―Quita esa cara, al menos no estás como yo ―masculló Reyna a su lado, tomando una de las frituras con los dedos y mirándola con desagrado, su disfraz de bailarina de ballet moviéndose graciosamente.

Jason todavía se seguía riendo en su vestimenta de Thor (y en vez del martillo, tenía un palo de madera con un ladrillo pegado con cinta adhesiva). Leo, con su traje de Bob el Constructor, se había callado al recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de Piper, la sirvienta francesa de la fiesta.

(A partir de aquel día verídico, nadie quiso hacer apuestas con Hazel, mucho menos permitir la intervención del sastre personal de la familia di Angelo, Mitchell).

―Es algo positivo, pero sigue siendo extraño ―Suspiró con desgana, frunciendo la boca en una mueca. Un poco más allá, Percy explicaba cómo su traje era de _Aquaman_ y no de un pez dorado, con Annabeth vestida de lo que parecía ser una diosa griega.

En momentos así, se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que veía Annabeth, una chica que consumía más libros que agua, en alguien como Percy.

―¡No te preocupes, Nico! ―exclamó Hazel, sonriendo con ternura (los más tranquilos siempre eran los peores…) ―. Te estás divirtiendo, ¿no?

―Para nada ―Escupió de inmediato―. Hay demasiadas personas.

―¡Vamos, Nicoman! ―Se acercó Percy apresuradamente, tratando de animar al mafioso―. Es bastante genial si le miras el lado bueno y… Annabeth, dame un permiso, por favor ―Movió a su novia con la mano, ganándose un insulto y haciendo espacio para que pudiera verse al otro lado de la sala―. Aquella momia-de-papel-de-baño no te ha quitado la vista de encima.

―… ¿Ese no es Will? ―interrogó Piper, seguida de un Leo que se cubría la mejilla, adolorido por la cachetada recibida segundos antes.

―Sí, es Will ―Aseguró Annabeth, dándole un trago a su bebida. Realmente odiaba que Percy le prohibiera llevar libros a la fiesta.

―Nico, ¿acaso ustedes no están saliendo? Deberías saber de qué está disfrazado. Deberías saber _qué_ hay _debajo_ de ese disfraz de momia ―Reyna sonrió, entretenida, su mirada pronto fijándose en Cecil y Lou Ellen bailando más atrás.

―Reyna, _cállate._

―¡Will, acércate, te hemos atrapado in-fraganti! ―gritó Leo, ya habiendo superado la fase de _mi-casi-novia-me-acaba-de-golpear_ , y el guardaespaldas se aproximó con lentitud, pareciendo extrañamente un cervatillo que se acerca a la manada de leones hambrientos (y Nico).

El morocho se sonrojó, tapándose la cara, los lentes clavándose dolorosamente en su piel.

 _Dios_ , _qué vergüenza._

―Deberías llevarte a nuestro Harry Potter de aquí a bailar, para después pedir algunos dulces en la fiesta ―dijo el latino con coquetería, el martillo de plástico en su cinturón meciéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos―. Y no importa que ninguno tenga dulces, porque podrán hacer _trav-…_

Piper lo volvió a codear en las costillas, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, y el fabricante de armas ilegal se calló ante la ley que representaba la usual espía encubierta de vestidos cortos.

Al final, Nico jaló a Will del brazo, arrastrándolo consigo y escapando de las miradas acusadoras (y socarronas) de su raro grupo de amigos. ¡Ni siquiera debería considerarlos amigos! ¡Él era su jefe, por amor a Dios!

―Um, te quedan bien las gafas ―murmuró el Solace después de unos minutos, apoyándose en la baranda del pequeño balcón que había en el departamento, sintiendo la helada brisa de Nueva York erizándole la piel descubierta―. Sería genial si las usaras más a menudo.

―A ti no te queda bien el papel higiénico ―replicó el di Angelo, retorciendo un pedazo de tela de su disfraz―. Creo que te verías mejor sin é-…

(Will lo besó, y cuando Nico colocó las manos alrededor del cuello ajeno, aguantó una risita al notar que las orejas de su novio se sentían demasiado calientes. Posiblemente él estaba igual, pero resultaba _genial_ no ser el único en la relación que se sonrojaba a cada minuto).

Nunca había ido a alguna fiesta de Halloween, siendo sincero (y la de Percy y Annabeth no merecía ser considerada como tal, porque era primero de noviembre), sin embargo, esa fue _genial_.

* * *

(Extra).

―¿Nico, por qué estás caminando raro?

―N-no es nada.

―¿Seguro?

―Totalmente.

―Deberías sentarte.

―No gracias, estoy bien así.

* * *

 _Pueden creer que duré veinte minutos tratando recordar que al papel de baño se le dice "papel higiénico". De paso, los sueños ocurridos en el fic tienen simbolismosy están relacionados. Las amapolas simbolizan la muerte y se indica que Will estuvo a punto de sufrir daños graves durante el accidente, y Bianca se marchó al morir. En el que tuvo Nico, las camelias (según la Wiki de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso y Soul Eater) no tienen fragancias e indican la transición entre la vida y la muerte. Bianca estaba muerta, por lo que ya se encontraba al final del jardín, pero Will volvió con Nico, mostrando que todavía no le tocaba._

 _Y eeeeso, cualquier cosa, hablen por review xDD_

 **~mikado ryuugamine (?)**


End file.
